


Oo-ee-oo You Look Just Like Buddy Holly

by RigorMorton



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Glasses kink, Jerome Being A Little Shit, Jerome In Glasses, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim discovers a kink, he didn't realize he had, until he comes home and catches Jerome with his glasses on. Glasses he didn't even know the boy had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oo-ee-oo You Look Just Like Buddy Holly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsDanielJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDanielJackson/gifts).



> A Tumblr prompt I received from a loyal reader of mine ;). It all started with that Instagram pic of Cam sporting those black square glasses, oh my God... Hope you enjoy.

Jim finally had a day off…unfortunately he had to spend most of it running errands. Considering his boyfriend was the most wanted man in Gotham, and Jim was a detective for the GCPD, it was probably best that Jim do all the errands: grocery shopping, the laundry, even the little things like checking the mail, and taking out the trash. Of course since he did all those things on his own before Jerome, he really didn't mind. He was no worse off, but it would be nice to have someone to help carry the load.

The boy was a really good housekeeper though. The detective never had to come home to a dirty apartment. Having a beautiful hunk of boy toy to come home to, as well as a spic n span household, was a pretty good trade off.

The older man had just gotten back from Bed Bath And Beyond. The two lovers had a little too much fun in the shower the night before and let's just say, it resulted in a shower curtain emergency…well, a toilet lid emergency too. Don't ask.

Jim walked in the door with the newly purchased bathroom essentials, and sure enough, the boy had their place immaculate - completely picked up, floors swept and mopped, the smell of Pinesol in the air, along with a green grass scented Yankee candle. There was also a very old sounding blues song playing on the record player - yes, they had a record player. Jim had bought one at Jerome's insistence. The kid loved the gritty sound of vinyl, especially when it came to old blues music.

It didn't take Jim long to figure out it was Come On In My Kitchen by Robert Johnson playing. Jerome was fascinated with Johnson. He was an insanely good blues player from the 1930's. Legend has it, he sold his soul to the Devil at the crossroads for his mad guitar skills. His music ability seemed to appear out of nowhere, which alone was suspicious enough, but writing songs like Crossroad Blues, Hellhound On My Trail, and Me And The Devil, didn't really help disspell the rumors, nor did Robert himself admitting he had done so, and not to mention his mysterious death. But that's a story for another time.

Jerome thought the man was a blues god, but Jim always found the music and story to be creepy and unsettling. He was willing to put up with it. It was the kid's favorite cleaning music, and the older man was just happy he was cleaning. Beggers can't be choosers.

Jim put the bags down on the kitchen counter, and walked down the hall, wondering where Jerome was. He peeked his head into the bedroom, and saw the boy sitting on their bed - in nothing but his green boxer briefs, reading. He also couldn't help but notice the big, black square glasses on his face. The detective didn't even know, the boy needed glasses. How could he not know this?

He just stared blankly at the younger man. He didn't know Jim was there, and he looked so adorable and innocent, sitting on his side of the bed, under the lamp, licking his fingers to turn the page. He had never looked more attractive, and it wasn't till the older man let out a soft chuckle, that the boy noticed him standing there.

Jerome immediately, ripped the glasses of his face and hid them at his side - his face turning red.

"Why'd you take them off?" Jim asked, as he leaned against the doorway - arms crossed, grinning wide.

The boy looked mortified. "Because I look like a loser with them on. I've had them for years, but I don't wear them in front of anyone."

"Well, that's silly. You actually looked really hot." Jim chuckled.

Jerome crinkled up his nose in disgust. "I think you need glasses. These things are hideous. They're big, and nerdy. I hate them." The boy crossed his arms pouting.

"Put em back on." The detective said, bobbing his eyebrows up and down at the boy.

"What? Are you serious? You're turned on right now?"

Jim nodded his head, eyebrows raised, and smiling goofily. "I'm telling you, I've never found you more attractive."

"Ick. You're gross." The younger man shook his head.

"Oh, come on. For me?"

"Fuck no. You'll never see me in these again if I can help it."

The detective moved in closer, and sat down on the bed next to the red head. He leaned in and started softly kissing and nuzzling the boy's neck. "Pretty please." The older man purred.

"Get bent, old man." Jerome pushed the older man's face away. However his detective was not backing down. He was bound and determined to get those specs back on the reluctant red head.

"Come on….please…. You, tease." Jim pleaded.

Jerome belted out that famous cackle of his. Watching his detective beg, was just delightful. "Fine." He rolled his eyes, and slipped the glasses back on, giving Jim that "you've got to be kidding me" look.

"Ooh wee ooh, you look just like Buddy Holly.." The older man sang, teasingly. Jerome was not amused. He tilted his head down at his detective, letting the glasses slide down the bridge of his nose.

"I'm just messing with you." He patted the younger man on the head. Why didn't you tell me, you wear glasses?"

"Why didn't you tell me, about your glasses kink?"

"I didn't know I had one till I saw you sitting there, wearing them."

"Fair enough." Jerome shrugged, before reaching up to remove the black rimmed, glasses.

"No, no, no, wait…" the detective put his hand up, motioning for the boy to stop. "Leave em on."

"Why should I? I got what I wanted from you last night."

"Oh, you little shit. Well, if you wanna play like that, I could say the same thing, now couldn't I? How bout you put them back on, and we both get what we want…..again?"

"I'm listening." The boy squinted his eyes, looking curiously, at the detective.

"Leave em on, and I'll suck your cock." 

"Pfft, you'd do that anyways if I asked you to." 

"True." The older man, chuckled. But now that I think about it, you've never let me finish you that way. You always stop me and insist, I fuck you. If you keep the glasses on, I'll suck your cock, and not stop until you blow my tonsils out, and you don't have to do anything back. Just wear the glasses and let me take care of you."

"Hmm, that's a pretty good offer, detective….are you gonna swallow for me?"

"Yes." Jim threw his hands up and let them fall back down to his side. Flinching as he heard the creepy blues music still playing in the background."I'm a poor drunken hearted man, and sin was the cause of it all…." Mr. Johnson sang - the scratchy sound giving the older man goosebumps. "Can we ditch the creepy blues shit?"

"Nope." The red head crossed his arms, glaring at his detective, menacingly.

Jim huffed and nodded his head. "Fine." He grasped onto the boy's chin with his index finger and thumb, giving the gorgeous teen a once over - soaking in how ridiculously sexy he looked with those big, square frames on his face, before planting one last, soft kiss on his lips, before his mouth began its descent, a little farther south.

The detective, held on to the back of the boy's neck, while his lips made their way down to his collarbone - kissing softly - Jim's lips a little wet, making faint smooching noises, as they dragged down further, to the kid's perfectly chiseled pecs. He heard his young lover, let out a heavy sigh, when he circled his flattened tongue over the boy's nipple, before taking it in between his lips - adding a little graze of his teeth, then switching over to the neglected, now erect nipple.

"Take off your shirt first." The teen demanded.

The older man didn't say a word, he just looked up at his boy toy and nodded, before pulling off the grey, long sleeve, form fitting, shirt the kid had bought him when he first moved in.

Jerome raised a pleased eyebrow, at the sight of his bare chested detective - the bulge in his underwear now standing at full attention. Jim's breath hitched in his throat, and he could swear the temperature in the room rose five degrees when he saw the beautiful younger man, lying there - half naked, arms crossed, those ridiculous but strangely hot, glasses sucking up all the detective's attention, and now pitching a tent in those bright green briefs.

It was just too much, and when the older man felt his own cock twitch, he found himself regretting that "you don't have to do anything back" part of the deal. Jim saw a very cold shower in his near future. He'd worry about that later. Right now, all he wanted was to wrap his lips around the swollen tip of that rock hard cock.

"Take it out for me." The older man commanded.

A subtle, close lipped sneer, made it's way across the younger man's face. He slowly reached down into his briefs - grasping hold of his stiff member with one hand, and holding the elastic of his underwear up with the other. He carefully slipped the large appendage out, and let it go, making it spring forward a little bit when the boy tore his hand away.

A flash of heat ran over Jim's body, watching the kid free his erection. He thought his head might explode - a person can only handle so much hotness, and this was by far, the hottest thing the detective had ever seen. 

He swallowed hard, with a loud gulp, before dropping down to his knees next to the bed. Jerome sat up straight and scooted to the edge of the bed - his detective squatted in between his legs. 

Jim leaned in and ran his tongue up from the bottom of the base, to the tip of the head - stopping to take in the familiar smell of his saliva wetting the flesh of his lover's big prick, before lightly grazing his mouth against it, moving his head up and down.

He tightly gripped his hand on the base of the boy's shaft then wrapped his lips just a bit below the frenulum, sliding down until his lips met his fist - moving his hand and mouth in a rhythmic motion - in perfect sync with each other.

The fleshy weight on his tongue along with the husky sound of the boy's moans, made his own cock harden and press painfully against the crotch of his slacks, causing him to moan along with the younger red head. He gazed up at the younger man, making eye contact with him, and letting out a satisfied moan. "Mmmmm."

"You're so gorgeous." The younger man hissed - raking his fingers through his detective's blonde locks.

Jim released Jerome's cock from his mouth - still holding on with his hand, and brushed the swollen tip against the outline of his lips, taking the head into his mouth between outlines to help keep it nice and wet.

He felt the boy's fingers tighten in his hair - stinging his scalp just a bit, as he flicked his tongue wildly over the underside of the head - looking up at the beautiful moaning boy in the glasses, biting his lip, and fluttering his eyelids - lost in pleasure - the pleasure his detective was delivering.

The older man, gently glided just the surface of his teeth along the shaft, tracing it with his tongue, before slipping the boy back into his mouth, and plunging back down till he was gagging - saliva dripping all over the place - the detective's eyes watering uncontrollably.

He pulled Jerome out of his mouth once more, sticking his tongue all the way out, and began to slap it with the slobbery cock. Yep, Jim Gordon was a porn star. Who knew?

The boy hissed and clenched his teeth, squeezing the side of his detective's face - his nails digging in right above Jim's ears, causing the older man to moan wildly and take the boy back into his mouth - slurping up and down on Jerome's length - cheeks hallowing with every up stroke of his lips.

Jim's own erection grew more painful with every suck - every time his saliva slurpped back into his mouth. He closed his legs together tightly, squeezing for friction.

His jaw needed a little break, so the detective pulled off the boy's glistening cock with a pop, and began pumping him, tightly, but slowly while lightly kissing the inside of the red head's long, porcelain thighs.

The boy's cock was so wet, from the detective's watering mouth, that Jim's hand was able to slide up and down it with the greatest of ease - that wet, fleshy slapping sound filling the air, making both men crazy.

The older man just had to put his mouth back on it, tasting the sweaty residue left behind from his own palm. He couldn't help but look up at his younger lover, looking ridiculously hot in those big nerd glasses. Jim had never been more aroused in his life. Sore jaw or not, he could do this forever.

Just the thought of knowing he was in charge of the gorgeous red head's pleasure - that he was bestowing a gift upon him. It was just the hottest thing ever. He couldn't even think straight, feeling the boy, slide in and out of his mouth - tasting the salt of the warm flesh. 

The boy started to twitch - his fingers getting tangled in the detective's hair - groaning. Jim knew what that meant, and before he even had time to think, the red head started bucking his hips, and he felt the warm liquid hit the back of his throat, and fill his cheeks - tasting the bitter saltiness on his tongue before, gulping it down, and licking the remnants off his lips.

He looked up at a very wrecked Jerome, sprawled out flat on his back, panting. The older man took great satisfaction knowing he was the first one to suck the boy completely off, and swallow his cum. That incapacitated, heaping mess of a man on the bed, was his doing. 

The former leader of the MANIAX, was a panting mess, all because of him. Jim crawled onto the bed and hovered over the motionless teen's face. "Kiss me." The detective barked, testing to see if the boy would kiss him, afterward.

Much to his delight, he felt a sweaty hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down, and soft quivering lips, press against his own, followed by a slick warm tongue flickering over his.

The detective smiled as their lips parted, and he lied down next to his younger lover, draping his arm around the boy's heaving chest.

"You OK?" Jim snickered. The only response he got was a weak nod, making him smile wider. He reached out and brushed those stray hairs away from Jerome's sweaty forehead. "So…you gonna start wearing those glasses more from now on?"


End file.
